I Thought I Was Dreaming
by pinchofimagination
Summary: Surely it would be odd to enter his room in the middle of the night, and Lily didn't want to give him the wrong impression, but in that moment she could think of no-one better to sit with whilst she banished thoughts of her parents, of her sister. Lily has a nightmare, and seeks comfort in James Potter, who could never resist a particular redhead.


Lily Evans sat upright in her bed panting heavily as her nightmares ran back through her head. She'd dreamt that everyone was staring at her as she stepped off the train and onto the platform, running around anxiously looking for her parents. They were nowhere to be found, and Lily could feel the beads of sweat trailing down the side of her face as she remembered seeing their bodies on the floor of the family home, lifeless, and strangers were spitting at her that it was her fault, that they'd be alive if she wasn't a freak. Swinging her legs to the side of the bed with her eyes tightly shut, Lily stood shakily, slowly walking over to her bathroom. Once in there, she used her hands to wash her face and the back of her neck with cold water, before turning back to her bed. Her feet had started to move upon instinct, and she opened the door to her room, and had staggered through the Heads Common Room before she come to her senses, her hand grasping the door knob. Surely it would be odd to enter his room in the middle of the night, and Lily didn't want to give him the wrong impression, but in that moment she could think of no-one better to sit with whilst she banished thoughts of her parents, of her sister. Her hand slowly opened the door handle, and she entered his room, but froze a few steps in.

"James?" She whispered, hoping it would be more normal of her to ask before entering his room. James stirred slightly in his bed, before sighing, and lifting his head.

"Lils?" He whispered back, his voice croaky and eyes still shut. Lily's stomach clenched at the sound and sight of him, and the endearing tone he used when he whispered her name. Her eyes couldn't help running over him, his hair even more unruly than during the day, and the white polo shirt he wore was a little too tight for Lily to look at with the blood running to her cheeks. "Where are you going? Come back to bed." He finally muttered, lying his head back on the pillow, and Lily made to leave before she realised James had pulled back the covers on bed back, holding them so Lily could join him. Her cheeks aflame, she slowly approached his bed, her body trembling once more. "Hurry up!" He moaned, his voice a little louder this time, though his eyes remained closed. "The bed's too cold without you." Lily felt a hard jolt in her stomach, as her eyebrows furrowed together, but she wanted this too badly to question his words. Lifting up the quilt, Lily sat on his bed, and slid her legs underneath, before lying down. She'd been in there for less than five seconds before James rolled closer to her, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her onto her side, so their bodies were pressed together. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead, and when Lily glanced up, she could see he was still mostly asleep, which explained his odd behaviour. Sure, they were sort of friends, but they didn't usually lie together, and James had stopped kissing Lily's forehead since she warned to cut his favourite appendage off. She took this rare opportunity to study him whilst he slept. His breaths were deep, and the laughter lines on his face relaxed. Reaching a tentative hand up, she ran her fingers across his cheek, biting down on her lip as he broke into a slow smile. "Do you have a reason for caressing my face, dear?" Lily pulled her hand away, mortified.

"I thought you were asleep." She hissed at him, struggling to put some distance between them, but James's grip around her back was too tight.

"I'm just teasing." He smiled, his voice warm, as he bent forward and pressed his lips to Lily's. Lily froze for a second, shock coursing through her body, before reacting irrationally. Her own lips pressed back against his, their kiss slow and sleepy, as Lily reached her hand back up to press it to James's face. His hand had now slid downwards, and was at the hem of her shirt, slowly stroking circles on her back with his thumb, as his other hand slid underneath her, rolling her softly so she was lying completely on top of him, their lips not breaking for one second. Lily trailed her nails up James's neck, and through his hair as he shuddered softly, his hands now under the back of her shirt. Their lips opened, and as James bit down on her lip, Lily couldn't help gasping his name into his mouth. The kiss was messy as first kisses should be, the sound of teeth colliding filled the room, along with their moans, and Lily couldn't wait any longer. Her knees moved to either side of his hips, and she sat back on their legs, pulling James up into a sitting position. Her hands met at the back of his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her from under her shirt, brushing either side of her ribcage. Lily's own hands moved to grasp the bottom of his shirt, and began to edge it up over his torso. Understanding Lily's request, James drew slightly back from her, his eyes still tightly shut, and pulled his shirt up over his head. Lily couldn't stop the whimper that broke her lips. Her fingers immediately moved to run across his torso, pure lust in her eyes as she surveyed his broad shoulders and toned torso his robes barely hinted at. She pushed his shoulders so that he was forced to lie back down, and Lily bent to press her lips into the fine hair at the bottom of his abdomen, before kissing up his navel, and up the chasm in his chest. James groaned softly each time Lily pressed her lips against him, until her lips brushed his jaw, and his hands moved swiftly to pull her lips back to his, before he chuckled warmly, his fingers lifting up her chin to place a kiss on her neck.

"What's so funny?" She panted softly, trying to regain her breath, and James shook his head.

"I'm going to really regret letting things get so carried away in the morning." Lily froze, her breath pausing in her throat as she began to push herself away from James. The smile dropped from his face as he realised what she was trying to do, and his eyes flickered open for the first time. Lily refused to look into them, and become overwhelmed by the astounding number of colours that his eyes were made up of, and instead gritted her teeth. James's grip on her had slackened, and she was able to get off him, and stand on her feet.

"God you're a prick!" She exclaimed. "You kiss me, then tell me you're going to regret it?" Lily scoffed, watching James as he sat up in bed and appraised her with confusion, then turned on her heel, and marched out of his room. She heard him muttering her name, but continued to march into her room, and locked the door behind her. Just as she had sat on her bed, there was a banging on the door, but Lily had leant forward, her head resting on her hands, her pride in tatters.

"Lily!" James called, still hitting the door. "Let me explain." Lily chose not to reply, until he muttered "please", and she walked over to the door, and unlocked it.

"What?" She said, her eyes trained on the floor. James pressed one hand to her chin, lifting it slowly, and Lily tried very hard not to notice that his shirt was still in his room. His cheeks were slightly pink, and he looked at a spot over her shoulder.

"I thought I was dreaming." He muttered, and Lily had to laugh.

"Really James? That's a pathetic excuse." She said, rolling her eyes at him, and turning back to her room. His hand reached out to grab her arm.

"It's true! I dream about you often enough, but I've stopped letting them get so carried away since..." Trailing off, he dropped his hand from her arm, and turned his back. "Never mind." He said, walking back to his room.

"Since when?" Lily called after him, watching the muscles in his back rippled as he slumped his shoulders, pausing where he stood.

"Since it was too difficult to see you in the morning and not have you back in my arms." In that moment, Lily didn't care if he was lying, or telling the truth; all that mattered was the way his hair was stuck up at the back, and the way his pants hung off his hips, and the way his back had faint red lines where her nails had traced it. It didn't matter that she was supposed to be his friend, or that he was arrogant and cocky. All that mattered was that she wanted nothing more than to be back in his bed, back in his arms.

"Ok." She said, stepping closer towards him.

"Ok?" He repeated turning to see her stood in front of him, and without questioning it, he reached down, and kissed her. Lily's arms snaked up to wrap around James's back, and pulled his body close to hers, before pulling away and smiling at him. James smiled back, and Lily made up her mind; grabbing James's hand, she pulled him back through the doorway of her room, then kicked the door shut with a bang, before pushing James Potter onto her bed, and straddling him.

* * *

A/N: So I'm not happy with the end of this but I just dunno. I suppose it's better than revising for my eight exams this week right?

Reviews are getting the good chocolate muffins in the canteen.

Emily:)


End file.
